The present invention relates to an information print system and an image processing apparatus wherein in an information process equipment such as a personal computer a data for carrying out a print is processed to make electronically and in a print equipment or an image outputting apparatus such as a printer under a basis of an obtained electronically data a print is carried out on a print recording paper etc.
In a prior art, as a printer for printing a data which is processed in a personal computer etc., there are various kinds of printers and in which so as to carry out a high speed and a high quality print, a laser printer is most suited. And recently, in place of the monochrome printers, much color laser printers are manufactured and a demand for the color laser printers increases remarkably.
However, in the color laser printer, in generally PDL (a page description language) using a general use interface is employed, at a side of a printer, there is a problem in which a construction of a print control unit for carrying out a data control becomes complicated one and also becomes high in a cost aspect.
Therefore, it is attempted that a printed data is described at a side of the personal computer and this described data is sent to a side of a printer, as a result a low cost information print system is realized. Since a commercial price of a printer engine can be reduced, the above stated information print system can be expected for a large demand in future.
However, in a method for sending the described data to the printer, a process reduction and a simplification of a control unit of the printer can be improved, there is a problem in which since a load at the side of the personal computer becomes large and also a transmission data becomes large, in comparison with PDL (the page description language), it will take a comparative large print time.
As stated in above, at the side of the personal computer, in the method for describing the print data and sending the described data, the burden for the personal computer is larger than in comparison with PDL (the page description language). However, since a performance of the recent personal computer is improved extremely remarkably, as a whole print system, a rate for occupying for a process time of the personal computer itself is lessened.
However, in the case of the color laser print, since an amount of a print image data for transmitting from the personal computer to the color laser printer is large, in the event of the improvement in performance for the personal computer, it can not reach to attain a large time shortening.
To attain the time shortening, there is a problem in which how a data transmission amount of the print image data for sending from the personal computer to the printer is made small, and to carry out a high quality print, it will be contrary to the above stated requirement in reduction of the data transmission amount.